How Could You?
by Distant Starlite
Summary: Remake of wEak?i ThInK nOt DISCONTINUED.The boys called them weak. They set out on a journey to discover new things and possibly mythical creatures? Follow Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten as the journey through a world of hard ship. Full of adventure,friendship
1. Called Weak and Leaving Kohona

Summary:The boys called them weak. They set out on a journey to discover new things and possibly mythical creatures? Follow Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten as the journey through a world of hard ship. Full of adventure,friendship, romance, and humor.

* * *

It was another average sunny day in the hidden leaf village. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai sat there waiting for their ever so late sensei. An hour later when Kakashi finally arrived, they were testing what they already know with the bell test again. Later it seemed Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were the three (A/N: Since there are four of them there are three bells) with the bells leading us to where we are now.

"Hm...I think you need a bit more training Sakura..." said the perverted sensei.

"Your weak, the dobe, gay here, and I actually go a bell but you didn't," said the cold emotionless bastard (A/N: He's one of my fav. characters but I just had to say that, gay is his nickname for Sai cause he's shirt shows his stomach and he paints though that's not gay to me except the outfit.)

"DATTABAYO! YOU WILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed the hyper active knuckle head.

"Ya hag, you haven't improved at all," said the painter.

"I TRIED MY HARDEST TO KEEP UP WITH YOU GUYS! I MAKE SURE ALL OF YOU SURVIVE AFTER EVERY SINGLE MISSION! I'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO AT LEAST RESPECT ME, THEN I QUIT I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH A PEOPLE WHO LOOK DOWN ON ME! I EVEN SURPASSED THE HOKAGE BUT IT SEEMS IT'S STILL NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO YOU GUYS!" screamed the Hokage's apprentice.

"Wait Sakur...a-chan..." said a now sad blonde.

_**'I've done so much for you all but you don't even appreicate my help...' **_Sakura thought.

She was walking to the very bench were Sasuke left her with a thank you many years ago. Looking up she saw Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. Each trying but failing miserably to comfort each other.

"What -hic- happened to you -hic- guys?" Sakura asked through her tears.

"Well it all started with..." said Tenten

_Flashback:_

_Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten just finished their tenth lap around the training ground. Gai decided to have them fight against each other for the day claiming it was to test their youthful spirit. Tenten and Neji sparred together while Lee was with Gai._

_"You need to work more on you trainning. Without you weapons, your weak," said Kohona's second ice cube._

_"DON'T WORRY YOUTHFUL TENTEN YOU JUST NEED A BIT MORE TRAINING TO CATCH UP TO YOUTHFUL NEJI!" exclaimed the young one in the spandex._

_"YES AND WITH MY YOUTHFUL TRAINING YOU SHALL BE ABLE TO EVEN DEFEAT YOUTHFUL LEE!" exclaimed the jonin in the green spandex._

_"I'VE HELP THIS TEAM SO MUCH WITH MY TRAINING MAKING YOU GUYS FASTER BUT IF YOU DON'T APPRECIATE MY WORK THEN...I QUIT BEING IN TEAM GAI!" yelled Tenten on the brink of tears._

_:Flashback End_

"My went like this..." stated Ino.

_Flashback:_

_After Asuma (A/N: No he isn't dead in this story) finally arrived, he decided that the training was to be able to land a attack on him. That was a very difficult task for Asuma was the son of one of the Hokages with special training. Shikamaru unsurprisingly did it first and Choji was close, but Ino didn't do so great._

_"We need to work on you skills cause your the weakest in probably in the whole village." said the smoker._

_"Troublesome, but Asuma-sensei is right" muttered the lazy ass._

_"-munch-Yah!-munch-" the fatty...er munched? (Choji:HEY I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG BONED! Me: alright alright!! Shikamaru: Troublesome.)_

_"WHAT IS THE FIFTH BEST MEDIC NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THIS TEAM?! I'VE BEEN TRAINING EVERYDAY FOR HOURS AND THIS IS THE RESULT?I QUIT!!" yelled the mad blond girl._

_:Flashback End_

"u-um m-mine w-went l-like..." started Hinata.

_Flashback:_

_Another day of training, but today Kurenai decided they were going to throw a Frisbee and test how fast you can go to catch it. In the end of training, Hinata was the one who was the slowest of them all._

_"Hinata, we need to work on you speed" said Kurenai._

_"Ya! I run everyday with Akamaru!" exclaimed the mutt. (A/N Again, Nothing against him just had to add that.)_

_"..." the bug boy...um said?_

_"I'VE PUT My BEST IN THIS TEAM AND EVEN TOOK SAKURA AS MY TEACHER BUT IF THIS IS THE THANKS I RECEIVE, I QUIT!" yelled the usually shy girl._

_:Flashback End_

"Well, I say we ask the Hokage for permission to leave the village to train!" exclaimed the very excited pinkette.

"Yes, I agree for I need to prove I'm worthy to be the Hyuuga Heiress." said Hinata without shuttering.

"Well I'm in!" said the brunette as they all looked at Ino.

"If my friends are going, I'm coming too!" answered the blonde.

**SAKURAHINATAINOTENTENSAKURAHINATAINOTENTENSAKURAHINATAINOTENTENSAKURAHINATAINOTENTEN**

_'knock, knock'_

"Come in" boomed the voice from inside.

"Tsunade-sama, we would like permission to leave the village for a few years," said a nervous Sakura.

'I knew one day she would crack and it looks like she's bringing her friends with her' thought the Hokage.

"Alright" was the answer.

"But Tsunade...we need it and...wait what did you say?" asked Ino.

"Alright" was heard again.

"YATTA!" exclaimed the girls.

"On condition, you must write at least every month on your report. I will tell the elders this is a mission and if you find any information that is good please tell me." said Tsunade.

"Ok" and the girls left.

"SHIZUNE! I NEED A VERY STRONG BOTTLE OF SAKE!" yelled the Hokage.

"Ok so we will pack up and met at the front gate," said Tenten.

"Yes ma'm" the girls chorused knowing it angered the brunette.

"Uhg, just go!" commanded Tenten.

**LEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVINGLEAVING**

'Good-bye Kohona, we will come back some day! I love you Sasuke-kun/Naruto-kun/Shika-kun/Neji-kun' were the girls thoughts as the left the village for their long journey of training.

* * *

**Me:** How was it was it better than my first one?

**Sasuke:** It sucked.

**Me: **-sobs-

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun say sorry.

**Sasuke:** You know I don't say that! But to make it up to you -starts making out with Sakura-

**Me: **Oi GET A ROOM!

**Sakura and Sasuke: **-leaves room to hotel-

**Me: **I didn't think they would actually do that but please read and review! YES FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANTED THAT WAS A LITTLE SASUSAKU MOMENT!


	2. AN PLEASE READ

**HEY Y'LL!**

**Sorry, this is not a new chapter...actually I have something super important to tell you guys. I've decided to discontinue this story...I know that it's already been forever since I updated...I've lost interest in my stories and quite honestly, I think most of them are pretty bad. I liked how my story Not Weak, A Hero turned out because I had this super awesome beta reader. Anyways, I may or may not rewrite this story but at the moment I have too much work to do for school even during the summer. I need to focus on SATs and school this year so I don't know when I will have time to write...I'M SO SORRY. I do have multiple stories written on paper, I'll definitely try to put them online...Thank you for those who have favorited, review, and so much more. I'M SO SO SORRY!**

**Kya-chan**


End file.
